Deus Ex: Mankind Divided walkthrough
This page contains information regarding the progress sequence of the main plot and a list of all the side missions of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. For more detailed information, see the articles on individual missions. Dubai Main missions * M1: Black Market Buy Prague (first visit) Main missions * M2: Morning Comes Too Soon * M3: Getting in Top Shape Again * M4: Checking Out TF29 * M5: Claiming Jurisdiction * M6: Taking Care of Business Side missions * SM00: Neon Nights * SM01: The Golden Ticket * SM02: Cult of Personality * SM03: The Mystery Augs * SM04: The Calibrator * SM05: Samizdat Points of Interest * Neighborhood Watch * Every Little Helps * Shots Fired * Shooting Range * Shooting Range Mastered Golem City Main missions * M7: The Rucker Extraction Prague (second visit) Main missions * M8: Tracking Down the Real Terrorists * M9: Checking Out the Men in Charge * M10: Facing the Enigma * M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker OR M12: The Heist Side missions * SM06: 01011000 * SM07: Fade to Black * SM08: The Fix * SM09: All in the Family * SM10: The Harvester Points of Interest * The Glitch * Rich Man Poor Aug * Good Cop Bad Cop * One Last Favor * Dead Drop Swiss Alps Main missions * M13: G.A.R.M. Prague (third visit) Main missions * M14: Hunting Down the Final Clues Side missions * SM11: The Last Harvest * SM12: K is for Každý Points of Interest * Samizdat SOS * Give Me a Thug * Sugar Free Picus London * M15: Securing the Convention Centre * M16: Stopping Marchenko * M17: Protecting the Future Achievements See Achievements (DXMD) for a complete list of achievements and the ways to get them. Tips & Tricks Making Money With Crafting Keycodes and passwords See Keycodes (DXMD) and Passwords (DXMD). Locations of collectibles Praxis kits Prague: * 2 kits are sold by Tars (merchant in Zelen Apartments, apt. 21) for 10000 each, plus one more after the return from the Golem City, and one more after the return from G.A.R.M. * In the Zelen Apartments, apt. 32 (the one with the eviction sign one floor below Jensen's). In a hidden floorboard right below the window. * In Koller's dungeon, inside a safe in the gas-filled room accessible via a hidden vent near the elevator. The safe also contains the triangle code #14. * In TF29 HQ Infirmary, inside a medical box on an upper shelf (on the wall that borders with the storeroom). * In the ceiling of the LIMB clinic, inside one of the cardboxes. * In the Libuse Apartments, apt. 96, inside a box on top of the kitchen counters. * In the secret room in the Palisade Bank CEO's office. * In the Palisade vault B, in the level 5 safe under the turret. * In Radich Nikoladze's office in the Dvali Theater, inside a safe behind a hidden panel on the red wall. * In Allison Stanek's room on the top floor of the Church of the MachineGod, in the attic storage area above the terminals (available only during the mission M12: Confronting the Bomb-Maker). * One can be obtained during the Fade to Black side mission - given to you by Olivie if you convinced Vlasta to smuggle Olivie (make sure to talk to her before leaving). Golem City: * In a medical box on the far side of the police-cordonned storage area near Sokol’s apartment. * Completing the gold penguin task (The Golden Rookery) opens a hidden compartment containing a praxis kit. * In a level 5 safe in Talos Rucker's security room in his office. London: * On Viktor Marchenko's body. 5 more praxis kits can be unlocked by completing certain tasks in the mobile game Deus Ex GO: * 2 for completing the story mode, * 1 for clearing every level with Mastermind status, * 1 for complete a first set of weekly puzzles, * 1 for completing a second set of weekly puzzles. eBooks For the eBook locations, see Tablet Collector. Weapon mods Breach software There are 30 total pieces of breach software that can be given to the guy in the Tech Noir shop (it's open, even during Martial Law). Prague: * In apartment 41 of Zelen Apartments (same floor as Jensen's apartment). Found on the desk to the left of the wall with the mannequin, below the TV. * In The Time Machine, in a box on top of the Biography section. * In Capek Fountain station's server room (last room when you go through the restricted area next to the ticket booth. On the desk opposite the security terminal). * In Koller's dungeon, next to the laptop. * In TF29 Office, Daniel Fletcher's safe (Forensics lab). * In the basement of Tubehouse, on one of the couch's armrest. * In Richard's room in the sewers, 2nd floor, near the security terminal. * In Otar's office (in the sewers where the underground casino is), on the desk with the security terminal. * Inside the Tourism Information Center building, behind the metro tickets window. * In the gas filled room in the sewers near The Musicbox, below the 2 TVs. You can either turn off the 2 valves in the upper area or use the chemical resistance aug to get it. * In Tech Noir's storage unit (can access either from the outside or through the back door of the store). * Sobchak Security's basement, same table as the safe. * Pilgrim Station, first room in the restricted area (same room as triangle code #4). * Palisade Station, in the ticket booth. * apartment over a coffee shop. To reach, the coffee shop is opposite from the LIMB clinic. Go into the basement and through the locked door in the last room. Make your way up the pipes to the vent cover and go through to get into the apartment. * In LIMB's ceiling. You can reach it by climbing onto the top of the archway to the side and you'll see the vent entrance or, if you have the klipsringer mod, jump through the ceiling hatch. * In the secret room in the Palisade Bank CEO's office. * In a safe in the hidden security office of Palisade's Executive Safes A. * In safe B04 in Palisade's Executive Safes B. * In the safe in Madame Photographe's apartment (the apartment behind TF29). * In Ruzicka Station's server room, inbetween the 2 small towers where the worker is. * Either during M11 or after you finish the bank heist, go over to the Church of the MachineGod. You'll find one in room 93. To get to it, head to the back door, then turn around. You'll see a small hole between the servers. Go through it and it'll be on one of the shelves in front of you. * Like the previous, this one is found during M11 or after the bank heist. Enter room 95 and go through the door in front of you into a smaller room. Move the painting on the opposite wall and open the safe to find it. * Last one in the Church of the MachineGod and recoverable during M11 or after you do the bank heist, head to the top floor and enter room 96 (Allison's room). It'll be on a shelf next to the bathroom doorway. * In the Dvali Theater, look in the room connected to Radich’s office. It’ll be sitting next to the security terminal. Golem City: * In ARC Headquarters, on the 6th level of RVAC Row. The most straightforward way is to make your way across the room to the elevator beside the hallway near the end. Take the elevator to the 7th floor, then go the edge near the locked storage units and take the ladder down to the 6th floor. Enter the room through the window (unit 550125) and it'll be on the middle server. * Near the end of level 1 in Ridit Station is a monitoring room. It's sitting on the counter near a bundle of cables. * After confronting Talos Rucker, go into the smaller room near the doors you entered through. It'll be on the main desk, right in front of the chair. GARM Facility: * In hanger 1, go to the 2nd pod on the west wall and you’ll find it on the table. * Make your way to level 3 after hanger 2. It’s in the room across from the elevator, near a blank monitor. Triangle codes There is a total of 35 codes in the game. ru:Прохождение Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Walkthroughs Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided